Xavier (EWTRTW)
Summary Xavier is a character in Everybody Wants To Rule The World. He is a young adult who went from a lazy stoner to ruler of a major country. The powers/abilities Omni gave to him are from Gilgamesh (Fate Series), Dark Schneider, Asura (Asura's Wrath), Loki (Marvel Comics) (Classic)and Zoe (League of Legends) Personality Xavier started as a lazy stoner doing little in the early stages of the RP. But as time progressed he changed and developed, this was mostly seen after he peacefully took over Germany and later on the Scandinavian countries. After becoming the leader of Germany he became far more serious and is always looking to better and improve the lives of his people. He eventually decided to move his country to another universe due to the chaos and destruction on the original earth. He also became indifferent to issues not concerning his people. Personal Statistics Alignment: 'Lawful Neutral '''Name: '''Xavier '''Origin: 'Everybody Wants to Rule the World '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''18 '''Classification: '''Superhuman, Immortal, Country Leader '''Date of Birth: '''Unknown * '''Zodiac/Horoscope: '''None '''Birthplace: '''Berlin, Germany '''Weight: '''82 kg (181 lbs) '''Height: '''195 cm (6'4") '''Likes: '''Peace, Quiet, Nature '''Dislikes: '''Chaos '''Eye Color: '''Red '''Hair Color: '''Blonde '''Hobbies: '''Combat, running a country, sleeping '''Values: '''Peace '''Martial Status: '''None '''Status: '''Unknown last seen Alive 'Affiliation: '''New British Empire, '''Themes: ' Combat Statistics '''Tier: '''At least '''7-B, up to at least 7-A with the Gate of Babylon, at least High 7-A, likely 6-C with Merodach. At least 6-C with Enuma Elish, 5-B with full power Enuma Elish |''' 5-B', higher with Enuma Elish | '''High 4-C', higher with Enuma Elish | 4-B, higher with Enuma Elish | 3-B Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight (Possesses a Noble Phantasm that allows him to levitate off the ground and take flight faster than any modern magi), possesses the prototype forms of every Noble Phantasm and all other things created by human hands and can fire them from portals, Danmaku via Gate of Babylon, supernatural luck in collecting and maintaining wealth, minor Mind Manipulation with Charisma, Electricity Manipulation with Auto-Defensors, Energy Projection with various Noble Phantasms, Forcefield Creation, Homing Attacks, Ice Manipulation, Invisibility with Ring of Invisibility, Regeneration, Immortality, and/or Magic Negation with various Noble Phantasms, Flight, Stealth, Explosion Manipulation with Vimana, Clairvoyance and Precognition with Sha Naqba Imuru (Allows him to instantly discern great truths, such as the identity of another Servant and their Noble Phantasms, can see the possibilities of parallel worlds, predicting the future and knowing exactly what to do), Chain Manipulation with Enkidu, Soul Manipulation (All Servants can consume souls to replenish their magical energy), Air Manipulation, Energy Projection and Space-Time Manipulation with Ea (Can fire a vortex of energy and wind that dislocates space-time and rends space), Supernatural Luck, Minor Fate Manipulation (Servants with B-rank Luck or higher can change their own fates to evade inevitable outcomes such as having their hearts destroyed by Gáe Bolg), Intangibility and Invisibility in spirit form, Immunity to Modern Weapons (Servants are Divine Mysteries that cannot be harmed by modern weapons such as guns, knives, or bombs unless they are infused with a supernatural aspect such as magical energy or possess a certain amount of age), Resistance to Magic (Increased further by his armor, includes effects such as Petrification, Spatial Manipulation, and Mind Manipulation), Spatial Manipulation, and Time Manipulation (Is unaffected by the space-time dislocation created through the use of Enuma Elish and was unhindered by the collapse of Rider's Reality Marble), possesses incredibly strong willpower (Comparable to Gigamesh who not even All the World's Evil can corrupt his ego, and was in fact completely ineffective, allowing him to fight back even when consumed and digested by Sakura), Regeneration (Mid-Low; all Servants have regenerative capabilities) | Same powers as before to a higher level as well as, Enhanced Senses, Magic, Acid Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Fire Manipulation (Can generate fire and heat reaching millions of degrees Celsius or even hotter), Ice Manipulation (Can manipulate ice reaching Absolute Zero), Matter Manipulation (Can induce nuclear fission), Sleep Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation (Can distort space and time), Energy Absorption, Existence Erasure (Dispel Bound strikes his opponent's Eternal Atoms on every level of existence and destroys them all), Astral Projection, BFR, Duplication (Can split into tinier versions of himself to avoid attacks), Illusion Creation, Sealing (Can trap others in magical prisons that will destroy their soul if they try to escape), Summoning (Can summon a variety of beings, including digestive enzymes from the gates of Hell that will consume organic matter), Transmutation, Resurrection (Can resurrect others), Telepathy, Teleportation (Can teleport others to wherever he pleases), Resistance to many forms of magical and physical attack (Dispel Bound is made up of many forcefields, with each one made to negate a certain kind of attack, including Mind Manipulation, Reality Warping, and Instant Victory effects), can see through illusions, Possession, Immortality (Types 1, 4 and 6; can reincarnate himself in the bodies of others by transferring his lifeforce into them as he dies) | Same powers as before as well as, Skilled in hand-to-hand combat,, Able to grow extra arms in combat and power up his stats, Energy Blasts, Can survive in space, Has various forms where his stats increase dramatically, Can increase his power in relation to his rage, Self-Resurrection (Comparable to Asura who died several times throughout the events of Asura's Wrath and returned to life through sheer rage and determination.) | Same powers as before to a higher level as well as, Clairvoyance, Telepathy, Shapeshifting, Matter Manipulation, Telekinesis, Mind Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Perception Manipulation, Enhanced Senses, Life Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Reality Warping, Statistics Amplificationand Reduction, Magnetism Manipulation, Possession, Plant Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Element Manipulation (Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Earth Manipulation), Resurrection, Wave Manipulation, Radiation Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Spatial Manipulation (Portal Creation, BFR, Sealing, Summoning, Teleportation), Biological Manipulation, Petrification, Intangibility (Elemental, Phasing and Spatial), Astral Projection, Size Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Flight, Willpower Manipulation,Duplication, Power Nullification, Power Bestowal, Power Absorption, Attack Reflection, Age Manipulation, Healing, Regeneration (At least Low-Mid, can casually re-attach his head after being decapitated by Balder), Immortality (Type 3), Can exist as an incorporeal soul Can exist as an incorporeal soul, Combat Expertise, Weapon Mastery, Resistance (to outer space conditions, Sealing, Power Absorption, Mind Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, diseases, poisons, fire and heat). Durability and Speed reduction via Capsules. Intangibility (Immaterial), Elemental Intangibility Nullification, Life Manipulation, Healing and Statistics Amplification via Norn Stones. Soul Swap via Living Mask. Reality Warping via Crystal of Transference. Size and Statistics Amplification via Enchanted Amulet. Enhanced Energy Projection via Battle Armour, Battle Axe and Copy of Mjolnir. Fire Manipulation via battle whip and Fire Sword | All previous powers to a higher level as well, Able to see the past, present, future, and spirit of anything she looks at, as well as the entire lifespan of whatever she looks at instantly, Reality Warping (His presence alone warps reality), Sealing (Comparable to Zoe who taught Runeterrans how to seal the Darkin inside their own weapons) 'Attack Potency: '''At least '''City level+ (Comparable to Gilgamesh who could parry a few blows from Saber and Shirou when he was using Noble Phantasms projected with Unlimited Blade Works, and his strength is only slightly below that of Saber), up to at least Mountain level with the Gate of Babylon (His highest-ranked treasures can easily kill Berserker and repel his axe-sword. Shattered Caster's barriers, which are stated to be as strong as Berserker's body, like glass), at least Large Mountain level, likely Island level with Merodach (Easily overpowered and shattered Caliburn, which killed Berserker seven times over in Fate and can showcase light on the level of Excalibur, albeit weaker). At least Island level with Enuma Elish (Destroyed Rider's Reality Marble and easily overpowered Excalibur), Planet level with full power Enuma Elish (Ea is an Anti-World Noble Phantasm, likely capable of overpowering Akhilleus Kosmos, which embodies the World. When used in Fate/strange fake, it would have destroyed the World without Enkidu's intervention, and when used by his younger self, it destroyed the Mirror World, a Reality Marble the size of Earth, and Gilgamesh's is stronger). Enuma Elish also ignores conventional durability (It shows the "Truth" of creation, functioning on the same principle as Slash Emperor, which can kill Ultimate Ones, the strongest beings of each planet in the Solar System) | Planet level (Comparable to Dark Schneider who is far superior to Konron, should be on par with the base Seraphs who all have the power to pulverize planets, able to trade blows with base Uriel) | Large Star level (Defeated Sakra Devanam Indra Deus after he merged with the Karma Fortress) | Solar System level (Comparable to Loki who is almost comparable to Thor physically, as he has fought Thor-level beings on relatively equal terms such as trading blows with Thor, knocking down Silver Surfer with one blow, breaking out of Apocalypse's restraints, and easily overwhelming Eric Masterson Thor. His shake of pain made Asgard tremble while restrained far away from the Capital of the realm. Stronger with magics, as he could blast away Beta Ray Bill, Eric Masterson Thor and Dargo with a single energy blast, KO-ed Beta Ray Bill with one magical attack, fought against a serious Surfer, weakened the magic of Nobilus who was created with Thor's cell samples, and enchanted the air to create eruptions that could bring Thor down). Several equipment also allow him to rival or even overwhelm Thor physically | Multi-Galaxy level (Comparable to Zoe who can casually restrain Aurelion Sol as a joke, Stated to be on the level of Aurelion Sol) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Comparable to Gilgamesh who kept up with Saber, Lancer, and Berserker, comparable to his Prototype self and Enkidu, who is this fast. Piloted the Vimana, which easily outpaced a fighter jet elevated to the level of a Noble Phantasm by Lancelot's Knight of Owner. Fought against True Archer, whose arrows can bypass the lightning bolts fired by his Auto-Defensors in Fate/strange fake) | Massively FTL+ (Comparable to Dark Schneider who is at least 7,000 times faster then light as he was able to fight against base Uriel, blitz Konron, and disappear from Raphael’s sight) |''' Massively FTL+''' '| ''Massively FTL+''' (Comparable to Loki who has repeatedly matched the likes of Thor and Silver Surfer in combat. Can send his astral form from Asgard to Earth in less than the blink of an eye, can recall his spirit form from Earth to Asgard in micro-seconds and can fly from Earth to Asgard in a short time-frame) | Massively FTL+ Lifting Strength: '''At least '''Superhuman | Class 100 | Class T | At least Class T, possibly Class Y+ | '''At least '''Multi-Stellar (Capable of jumping rope with a constellation) Striking Strength: '''At least '''City Class+, up to at least Mountain Class with Noble Phantasms from the Gate of Babylon, at least Large Mountain Class, likely Island Class with Merodach | Planet Class | Large Star Class | Solar System Class | Multi-Galactic Durability: '''At least '''City level+ (Should be comparable to other Servants even unarmored), Mountain level with armor (Comparable to Gilgamesh who tanked multiple attacks from Saber and can take all three slashes from Tsubame Gaeshi. Withstood Merodach after part of its light was deflected back at him by Avalon.) | Planet level (Comparable to Dark Schneider who effortlessly stopped Konron's strongest attack, and was able to clash with Base Uriel), Immortality and Regeneration make him extremly hard to kill | Large Star level (Comparable to Asura who took hits from Sakra Devanam Indra Deus), Immortality and Regeneration make him extremly hard to kill | Solar System level (Comparable to Loki who has consistently endured blows from serious Thor), Immortality and Regeneration make him extremly hard to kill | Multi-Galaxy level (Comparable to Zoe who has been present at the destruction of entire realities) Stamina: 'Very High. Comparable to Gilgamesh who can fight against Sakura while being broken down into magical energy, can survive having his arm cut off, being stabbed in the chest by Shirou, and then being shot in the head by Archer, dying only because he was absorbed into the singularity created by the Grail. Fought against Enkidu for several days straight, ultimately expending the entirety of the Gate of Babylon. | Extremely high. Comparable to Dark Schneider who can fight for days at a time and survive the side-effects of using Judas Pain and the Dragon Knight Lucifer, which took a toll on both his body and soul. | Extremely High | Godlike 'Range: 'Standard Melee Range, extended melee range with some weapons, at least hundreds of meters with Gate of Babylon. Kilometers (Shattered Rider's Reality Marble) to Planetary with Enuma Elish (Can destroy the World) | Planetary | Interplanetary physically in his Destructor form (Larger than the Earth), hundreds of thousands of lightyears with energy blasts (Can reach Golden Chakravartin from significant distances away) | Offensive magics can be anywhere between Extended Melee range and Multiple Planetary Diameters, psychic abilities can be between Intergalactic and Universal (Such abilities often work on Earth despite Loki being on Asgard, the two locations being "endless galaxies apart" or even "separate universes" depending on story) '''Standard Equipment: '''His armor, and everything within the Gate of Babylon | Same as before as well as, Judas Pain, Dragon Knight Lucifer, Chanters and Fire Sword | Same as fist two keys | Same as before as well as, Potion capsules, Norn stones, Living Mask, Fire-Sword, Crystal of Transference, Enchanted Amulet, Battle Armour, Battle Axes, copy of Mjolnir, and Battle Whip. See here for details about them 'Intelligence: 'Genius. Despite at first being extremely lazy he has shown a great understanding in combat tactics, engineering, building, magic and politics. Despite his young age he was able to take over Germany and have it prosper as well as peacefully negotiate with the Scandinavian leaders to have him join his country. '''Weaknesses: '''Using Judas Pain takes a huge toll on his body (Body and Soul). 'Feats: Notable Attacks/Techniques: Blog post for all of Xavier's Notable Attacks/Techniques Key: 1st power set | 2nd power set | 3rd power set | 4th power set | 5th power set Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Immortals Category:Leaders Category:Soul Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Mind Users Category:Barrier Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Fire Users Category:Summoners Category:Forcefield Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Energy Users Category:Space-Time Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Air Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Supernatural Luck Users Category:Illusionists Category:Magic Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Negation Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Earth Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Possession Users Category:Healers Category:Transmutation Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Teleportation Users Category:Elemental Users Category:Matter Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Everybody Wants to Rule the World